The televison stories
Assignment I A happy family lives in an 18th century house filled with clocks and antiques. One night, a nursery rhyme read aloud to Helen, the little girl, triggers a time fracture that takes away her parents. As Rob, Helen's older brother, tries to understand what has happened, two mysterious strangers appear, promising to fix things. Sapphire and Steel eventually gains Rob's trust and work out a solution to the problem. Lead also arrives to provide assistance... Assignment II In an abandoned railway station, ghost hunter George Tully conducts an investigation. His solitary task is interrupted by the two interdimensional operators, who have an investigation of their own — a sinister, growing darkness that feeds on the resentment of the dead, using Private Sam Pearce, the apparition of a World War I soldier shot and killed eleven minutes after the armistice had been signed at the eleventh hour of the eleventh day of the eleventh month in 1918 as a focus. The darkness 'recruits' from other resentful shades from the past who also died 'unfairly' as a result of a coming or completed conflict. It is up to Sapphire and Steel to decide if the life of one living human is worth the price of the danger presented to Reality. Assignment III Rothwyn and Eldred, a couple living in a modern apartment, are not what they seem. In fact, they are from the 35th Century, the apartment is their time capsule, which is situated on the roof of a modern day tower block, and the experiment is to live as 20th Century humans. But trouble starts when the couple discover that they can neither contact their controllers in the future nor two other similar time capsules in the present day. The biomechanical system that runs the capsule has experiments of its own that it plans to perform on the occupants – resenting the fact that in the 35th century, Mankind is the only animal not extinct. This time, Sapphire and Steel have help in the form of Silver, an interdimensional technician. Assignment IV Phantom children with sepia-toned skin play in an almost deserted apartment building. Both the landlord and a tenant have mysteriously disappeared. A man without a face appears on the stairs. Something has emerged from a photograph; something powerful enough to turn Sapphire and Steel into literal two-dimensional versions of themselves. Assignment V Dressing up and pretending that it was once again the 1930s seemed to be a novel idea for a dinner party hosted by Lord Mullrine, a wealthy industrialist, at his country mansion to celebrate fifty years since his company was founded with the late Dr. George McDee. Then strange things start to happen: McDee himself turns up at the party along with other anachronisms; and, one by one, the guests begin to be murdered — their bodies vanishing shortly afterwards. Secrets and lies from fifty years before are resurfacing, Time is trying to rewrite history, and the only ones who can stop it are two uninvited guests - Sapphire and Steel. Assignment VI The scene for Sapphire and Steel's latest investigation is an abandoned roadside café where time has stopped. However, they find that Silver has arrived before them – which is against normal procedure. The interdimensional operatives remain uncertain as to exactly what they are supposed to be investigating. The key may lie in two humans in the café who claim to be from 1948.